umsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kovansberg
Kovansberg is a large NPC city in Canabai, located southwest of Levanski. The town was officially found by NerdieSanders in 25 May, 2017. The town is strategically located in between two mountains to the north and south, and the West Sea to the West, and the only defensive system is the Wall and the moats to the East, connecting the two mountains. Kovansberg had its own council to manage its own affairs. Kovansberg was planned to be a small old/medieval town, with unorganized roads in parts and conforms more into the terrain surrounding it. However, as the town grew to a larger scale, roads are more organized and grid-like, especially in the Greater Kovansberg area where the city is expanding to. History The general accepted date of founding is 25 May, 2017; however, the actual found date is unknown, but it is probable that the first person to arrive here is Molster. Before the Great West Expansion of Canabai in 2017, the town only had a couple of small houses north of where the obelisk is today. Recognizing its opportunity to become a larger town and soon to be city, NerdieSanders expanded the town greatly and gave the town its own assembly. Early on, Kovansberg was not a completely independent town but rather an entity of Levanski. During this time, the town was fully represented in Levanski's city council, but by the time the town had grew large enough sometime in early 2018, the town declared itself independent from Levanski and removed their councillors from the city. After building the so-called Great Kovansberg Highway (which is not great, and is also not a highway) connecting to Levanski, Nerdie expanded the town outside of its walls and start to construct new houses under the "New Villagism" style: tall, narrow, and mostly wooden. Today, many can still see the progression of the style from one house to another, especially in the East District. During the initial stages of expanding into Greater Kovansberg, Nerdie also built the town square facing the Levanski River. Originally, the town square had a sunken stage to the west of the square, however, Nerdie thought of giving the town more character, so he asked Tudor for a favor of building the Kovansberg Church. The square also has 6 statues, with 4 more spots for future statues. Nerdie is open to names, occupation, and statue poses for the 4 spots. Nerdie is still currently working on Greater Kovansberg, with the East District mostly completed, North District around 66% finished, and the Great Highway (which is again, not great nor a highway) approaching the South District. Places of interest Central Kovansberg * City Council * National Records Office * KovanBooks * The Slums * Le Pump and Dump North Kovansberg * MasterBasters – Kovansberg Branch * Zion Artifacts * Dokkiri Mart * AKB Studio and Store * My Little Pet Shop * Kovansberg Flag Store * Alfred Barber * Timmy's Toy Shop * Jennie's Secret * 73 Records * Kesselring Motors – Merchandise Store * Beom Jun Koo's Weeaboo Friends – Anime Fanclub * #AllTheColour Garments * Gold and Silver Pawn Shop * Mr. Cheng's Fortune Cookie * American Grill * Grosbeak Improv Club * 87 Records Music Shop * TILTED – Gay Bar * Bekky's Bar * Felix's Furry Friends – Furry Fanclub * Weird Al's Weed * Waterfront Park * Biggus Dickus statue East Kovansberg * Guns and Booze Company * Fish and Maps Company * Pizzeria under the Hill * Vincent Nguyen Dental Office * Kovansberg Pharmacy * Lucy Chen Family Doctor * Ian Truong Family Therapist * Krebs' Beds * Ned's Beds * Flower Forest * Baguette Boy Bakery * Mt. Sushi * Produce Plains * Bad Boy's Butchery * Circle C Groceries * Hanoi Foodie * Alpha's Hardware Store * Fegeltronics Store * Bookdorf * EF Games * Town Square Category:Town Category:NPC Villages Category:Canabai